


Trapped.

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nakedness, Romance, tame sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's trapped and wants out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> A/N: I just wanted to write some non-angsty Frostiron.
> 
> A/N: Rated Mature for sexual content but it's pretty tame. It's not explicit at all, it's mostly for safety.

"Don't you move." Tony sighed as he had been trying to gently extricate himself from Loki's grasp. Loki wasn't even fully awake, but his grip was suddenly nearly impossible to leave.

"Come on Lokes," Tony asked. He had already tried to go back to sleep, it hadn't worked. Tony didn't really want to lay in one position till Loki was ready to get up, but apparently Loki was either asleep again or didn't care as he hadn't moved in the slightest. Sometimes Loki could be such an ass. Or perhaps this was clinginess, with him, often, it was hard to tell which one it was. Either way it resulted in him being stuck in bed until Loki got up... unless he was creative.

He could move slightly, just enough so that he could touch Loki's chest. Tony smiled. Without the suit, he was physically weaker, but that just meant that he would have to play dirty. Tony softly started to kiss Loki's chest. At first Loki didn't respond, but then he started softly moaning and his eyes slowly started to flutter open. When Loki's eyes opened they were filled with lust, that somehow hadn't gone away even after their night together.

Tony started moving slightly and saw with pleasure that Loki allowed himself to be pushed slightly back. Another few minutes Tony had successfully escaped Loki's arms and was currently on top of Loki. Tony grinned and then got off Loki and onto the carpet. Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion and displeasure at his actions.

"Guess you should have let me out when I asked." Tony said then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts it :)


End file.
